Forest of Randomness
by tigerwolf4530
Summary: ThunderClan leader Donutstar receives a message from StarClan- Randomness will save the Clan. (Rated T because I don't know what craziness I'm putting in here) Changed to Humor/Adventure :) (It's other genres too, I wish we could have more than two.)
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it

Donutstar woke up. She walked out of her den and saw Lemoncat, her deputy. It was leaf-bare, and prey was hard to find. All the Clans were sad because they didn't have as much food. Donutstar walked over to Lemoncat and sat down. "Good morning Donutstar. How are you?" said Lemoncat. "Very confused. StarClan sent me a very odd dream." The previous night, Donutstar dreamt of flying cats that were unusually weird and happy. Donutstar told Lemoncat about her odd dream. "I'm not sure about your dream. Try talking to Leafpickle." Leafpickle was ThunderClan's medicine cat.

Donutstar walked into Leafpickle's den. Leafpickle was going through some herbs, and she stopped to listen to Donutstar. "Good morning Donutstar." said Leafpickle. "Good morning. I'm confused by an odd dream StarClan sent me." said Donutstar. She told Leafpickle about her strange dream. When she finished, Leafpickle said, "I'm really not sure what it means. Tell me if you have another dream like that." Donutstar nodded and left Leafpickle's den.

Today wasn't very busy for ThunderClan. Most of the prey caught that day was small. It was almost a normal day, but the cats of the forest were cold and starving. It was the worst leaf-bare in a long time. Most of the day was spent hunting, and the cats finally caught enough prey to feed the Clan. They were still hungry, but at least they had something to eat.

Donutstar had another dream that night. She dreamt of cats who could breathe underwater. The cats in her dream went to visit the Mermaid Queen. The Mermaid Queen was carried to a cloud by a whale, and she said, "Randomness will save the Clan." Donutstar woke up, surprised by her dream. She was even more confused. Why had StarClan sent her this message? Donutstar immediately headed toward Leafpickle's den. She told Leafpickle about her strange dream. "Randomness will save the Clan. Do you know what it means?" Donutstar asked Leafpickle. "I think StarClan thinks we can survive by being strange and random, but I don't know how." Leafpickle told Donutstar. "Then we will try it if it's what StarClan sent." Donutstar announced.

Donutstar called a Clan meeting soon after her talk with Leafpickle. When all the cats were together, she announced, "StarClan have spoken to me. We must be the most random Clan in the forest." The cats gasped with surprise. "Why?" a cat named Pretzelpie asked. "StarClan thinks it will help us." said Donutstar. "We will act random and strange."


	2. Chapter 2

"DONUTSTAR! WE HAVE STRAWBERRY TACOS FOR YOU!" Donutstar woke to hear her cats yelling this. She walked out of her den and saw tacos with strawberry sauce and strawberries. "STRAWBERRY TACOOOOS! THANK YOU!" screamed Donutstar. Cellphones started to fall from the sky. "YAAAAAAAAY PHONES!" screamed the ThunderClan cats. They all took a phone and started texting each other.

Lemoncat texts Donutstar: Taco time taco time taco time taco time taco time taco time taco time taco time taco time taco time

Donutstar got up and started dancing. All the cats joined in. Tacos appeared everywhere. Lemoncat screamed, "TACO TIME TACO TIME TACO TIME TACO TIME TACO TIME TACO TIME TACO TIME TACO TIME TACO TIME!"

"TACO PARTY!" a cat named Popcornpaw screamed. There were all kinds of tacos. There were strawberry tacos, lemon tacos, orange tacos, potato tacos, and apple tacos. The cats partied for a long time. After the party Donutstar got a text from Tigerstar.

Tigerstar texts Donutstar: We can hear you from ShadowClan territory

"LET ME TELL YOU A STORY!" a cat named Catcake said. "ONCE UPON A TIME THERE WAS A BIG WALRUS. THE WALRUS WAS RAINBOW WITH SILVER SPARKLES. IT FLEW THROUGH THE SKY AND LANDED IN THE MIDDLE OF OUR TERRITORY." A big rainbow walrus with silver sparkles landed near the cats. "THEN THE WALRUS GAVE US ALL THE POWER TO FLY!" The walrus gave the cats the power to fly.

"WHEEEEE!" the cats screamed. They flew over the trees and into ShadowClan territory. It started to rain donuts in the forest. "DONUTSTAR! DONUTS ARE HER WEAKNESS!" screamed Leafpickle. Donutstar started eating the raining donuts and bouncing everywhere.

Tigerstar looked up. He saw ThunderClan cats hovering above ShadowClan territory. It was raining donuts on them. A donut hit Tigerstar in the face. "THUNDERCLAN! STOP FLYING ABOVE MY TERRITORY!" he screamed. "OKAY, WE'LL JUST COME INTO SHADOWCLAN TERRITIORY!" the ThunderClan cats screamed.

The ThunderClan cats flew down into ShadowClan territory. "GUESS WHAT TIGERSTAR?" Popcornpaw said. "I HAD A DREAM WHERE THERE WERE CATNIP TACOOOOOOS!" Tigerstar looked at ThunderClan like they'd gone crazy, which they sort of had. "TIGERSTAR CAN I CALL YOU TIGERFACE?" asked Pretzelpie. Tigerstar was getting creeped out. "THE WALRUS ASKED ME TO GIVE YOU AN APPLE!" said Popcornpaw. "DONUTSTAR! CONTROL YOUR CLAN!" screamed Tigerstar. "I'M WRITING YOU A SONG!" said Donutstar.

ThunderClan flew back to their territory and partied with strawberry tacos until they were exhausted. "SO TIRED I WANT CATNIP!" said Donutstar. Then she passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Donutstar started writing her song for Tigerstar. "HEY THUNDERCLAN! I NEED IDEAS FOR A SONG!" "What's the song about?" asked Popcornpaw. "TIGERSTAR! REMEMBER YESTERDAY I SAID I WAS WRITING HIM A SONG?" Donutstar walked into her den to think. 5 minutes later, Donutstar heard a cat calling her.

"Donutstar! The magic walrus gave me a way to give you ideas!" The cat calling her was Leafpickle. Donutstar walked out of her den and saw flying food. There were flying bananas, flying donuts, flying oranges, flying apples, and flying lemons. "HOW DID YOU DO THIS?!" yelled Donutstar. "THE WALRUS GAVE ME MAGIC!" yelled Leafpickle. She leaped into the air and started to fly around the floating food.

Tigerstar texts Donutstar: Your Clan is doomed if your medicine cat's gone insane.

Donutstar texts Tigerstar: We'll live.

The ThunderClan cats flew up into the air with the help of Leafpickle's new magic. Donutstar started thinking of ideas for her song while her cats ate the flying food. She was going to put a lot of food into the song. Her cats told her random stories to help with the song. Soon enough, the song was done.

"TIGERSTAR! TIGERSTAR!" Tigerstar sighed and looked up to see Donutstar and Lemoncat flying. "I WROTE YOU A SONG!" Oh no, she was serious, Tigerstar thought. Donutstar started singing.

Donuts and lemons, tacos and pies

Did you know you have amazing eyes

All of the sparkles, all of the stars

Seventy-seven bright yellow cars

If flowers and glitter rained from above

A bird would visit, a beautiful dove

In the night, and in the day too

Watch your back, I'm gonna kidnap you

There will be torture when you are kidnapped

You will be freaked out, terrified, and slapped

All the cats of StarClan have helped us to know

If ThunderClan weren't weird, we wouldn't go

We'd fail and starve!

Tigerstar stared at Donutstar with a terrified look. Was Donutstar really planning on kidnapping him?

"WATCH OUT TIGERSTAR, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M CAPABLE OF!" Tigerstar hurried to the ShadowClan camp to warn his cats about Donutstar.


	4. Chapter 4

Tigerstar woke up in the middle of the ThunderClan camp. At first he was terrified, because this was an unfamiliar area to him. Then he remembered what Donutstar said to him about kidnapping him. "DONUTSTAR! WHY DID YOU KIDNAP ME?" Donutstar came out of her den and walked over to Tigerstar.

"Because I said I was going to." Donutstar said to Tigerstar. "WELL, I AM LEAVING NOW!" screamed Tigerstar. "NO, YOU CAN'T!" yelled Donutstar. A rainbow bubble appeared around ThunderClan territory. Tigerstar tried to leave, but the rainbow bubble teleported him back to the ThunderClan camp. "DONUTSTAR!"

"Hello again, Tigerstar. Would you like anything from Leafpickle or Randompower?" "Who's Randompower?" asked Tigerstar. "ThunderClan's pet walrus. He's magical." Tigerstar sighed. ThunderClan was giving him a headache.

Later, Donutstar dragged Tigerstar into her den to talk. "Tigerstar, would you like to join ThunderClan?" she asked him. "Why would I want to?" was his response. "ShadowClan needs a leader!" Donutstar ignored him. "Would you like some pickles?" she asked instead. "THUNDERCLAN IS CRAZY! STARCLAN HELP US!" Donutstar laughed at Tigerstar's pleading to StarClan. "StarClan told us to be crazy." Tigerstar had a huge headache. ThunderClan was being so crazy he couldn't take it.

In the middle of the night (still stuck in the ThunderClan camp) Tigerstar had a nightmare. There were swarms of cats around him, and they were giving him a headache with their crazy screaming. Tigerstar jerked awake with fear. He wondered if his dream meant something. Would he be driven crazy by these cats?


	5. Chapter 5

Tigerstar woke up to see piles of tacos and candy tacos. "DONUTSTAR!" Donutstar flew into the sky and down into the piles of tacos. She settled herself and said, "Hello Tigerstar. I'm inviting RiverClan cats to have some tacos." Tigerstar was terrified. Most of the forest hated him. Donutstar kept speaking. "TIGERSTAR, DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU NEED?" Tigerstar jumped back at her yelling. "W-what do I need?" Donutstar laughed. "YOU NEED A MATE, TIGERSTAR! EVERYBODY NEEDS SOMEBODY TO LOVE!" Tigerstar shrank back. "No I don't!"

Donutstar chased Tigerstar around the camp screaming "YOU NEED A MATE! YOU NEED A MATE! YOU NEED A MATE!" Tigerstar couldn't take these crazy cats. He ran in the direction of RiverClan territory. When he thought he would finally escape, cats from RiverClan came across the border into ThunderClan territory. There were five of them, and ThunderClan welcomed them with tacos. The RiverClan cats looked at each other with suspicion, but they ate the tacos. A RiverClan she-cat walked over to Tigerstar and said, "What are you doing here?" Donutstar came over to the she-cat and Tigerstar. "Tigersequin is a prisoner of TacoClan." The she-cat looked very confused. Tigerstar lay down, trying to calm himself.

2 hours later...

"TIME FOR YOGA!" Tigerstar and the five RiverClan cats heard Donutstar from the sky. Flying yoga mats appeared. "How does she do this?" the RiverClan she-cat who had questioned Tigerstar asked. "They say StarClan told them to go insane. Randompower, the magic walrus, probably used random power." The she-cat's expression was sympathetic. "TIGERLILY! GET UP HERE!" Donutstar screamed down. Tigerstar groaned. "Can't she call me Tigerstar?" Tigerstar and the RiverClan cats were teleported to the yoga mats by Randompower. "NOW STRETCH!" yelled Donutstar. Tigerstar and the RiverClan cats stretched, and Donutstar flew around them with all her legs stretched out.

"NOW FLIP!" Donutstar flipped in the air 20 times and fell onto Tigerstar's flying yoga mat. The yoga mat flipped when Donutstar fell on it. Tigerstar was catapulted off the mat. He flew through the air, flipping and falling. "YOU'RE DOING GREAT, TIGERBERRY!" he heard Donutstar scream to him. The RiverClan she-cat said, "Flipping isn't part of yoga." Donutstar flipped 20 times and fell onto the she-cat's yoga mat. The she-cat, like Tigerstar, was catapulted off her mat.

Tigerstar fell onto a huge pile of feathers in the middle of ThunderClan territory. A few seconds later, the RiverClan she-cat landed next to him. "Ow...I wish Donutstar wasn't insane." she said. "By the way, my name's Mistyflower." Tigerstar and Mistyflower eventually got out of the pile of feathers. When they got out, Donutstar was in front of them with the other four RiverClan cats. "STARCLAN HAVE SPOKEN! RIVERCLAN SHALL ACT CRAZY TO SURVIVE!" Donutstar and the others yelled together. Tigerstar and Mistyflower were terrified. "In what way have they spoken?" Mistyflower asked nervously. "Lilypool fell asleep during yoga. I catapulted her into a pile of feathers." Donutstar said. "She received a dream from StarClan." Donutstar and the other cats ran toward the river screaming, "TACO WALRUS TACO WALRUS TACO WALRUS TACO WALRUS TACO WALRUS!" Tigerstar and Mistyflower were frozen with fear. What if all the Clans went insane?

**I should have said earlier- I don't own warriors. I hope you're enjoying this so far. Reviews appreciated! -tigerwolf4530**


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Tigerstar woke up and saw Mistyflower next to him. He was shocked at first, but then he remembered that Donutstar had taken Mistyflower as a prisoner. Mistyflower woke up and blinked. She also looked shocked, but then she calmed down as she remembered. Tigerstar looked around them. They were surrounded by giant color-changing balls.

"DONUTSTAR!" Tigerstar and Mistyflower screamed. "Hi Tigerclam. Hi Mistycase." Tigerstar and Mistyflower sighed. Mistyflower dared to ask, "Donutstar, why are all these balls here?" Donutstar jumped onto a ball and bounced around the camp, causing cats to throw random milk at her. She flew into the air and started changing color. Her white pelt changed between all the colors of the rainbow. She flew in circles and shot up toward the sky. Then she appeared suddenly in front of Tigerstar and Mistyflower.

"What's with all the balls?" Mistyflower asked again. "They are magic balls! Tigerturkey, you can send a message to your Clan with the balls." Tigerstar sighed and rolled one of the balls to the edge of the camp. Tigerstar was pulled toward the ball by some force. He tried to move, but he was stuck. "WHAT CLAN IS YOUR MESSAGE FOR?" the ball said. "What is this?" Tigerstar asked to nothing. "WHAT-IS-THIS-CLAN NOT IDENTIFIED. PLEASE TRY AGAIN." Tigerstar tried to pull himself off the ball, but he stayed stuck. "Why am I stuck to a giant color-changing ball?" he asked, again to nothing. "WHY-AM-I-STUCK-TO-A-GIANT-COLOR-CHANGING-BALL-CLAN NOT IDENTIFIED. PLEASE TRY AGAIN." Tigerstar groaned and yelled, "DONUTSTAR!" The giant ball turned different shades of green. "DONUTSTAR-CLAN IDENTIFIED. WHAT IS YOUR MESSAGE?" Donutstar bounced onto a random train on a random train track and rode it toward Tigerstar. "Hello Tigerstar. Has the ball caused you any trouble?" Tigerstar thought, your entire Clan is causing me trouble! But, he said, "The ball is sending a message to your Clan. I want to send it to ShadowClan." The ball turned bright pink and said, "STARTING OVER. WHAT CLAN IS YOUR MESSAGE FOR?" "ShadowClan." "SHADOW-CLAN IDENTIFIED. WHAT IS YOUR MESSAGE?" Tigerstar thought about what he wanted to say to ShadowClan.

"ThunderClan and RiverClan have gone completely insane, and Donutstar took me as a prisoner. I tried to leave, but ThunderClan's crazy magic kept me in. I don't know how long I'll be stuck here, so I leave leader duties to Diamondfur and deputy duties to Rainmoon. From Tigerstar." Mist swirled inside the ball. The ball shrank and floated into the sky. "WHICH CAT DO YOU WANT TO SEND YOUR MESSAGE TO?" it asked. "Diamondfur." The ball turned gold and flew in the direction of ShadowClan territory.

Donutstar went up to Tigerstar and slapped him. "Ow! Why did you do that?" Tigerstar knew that was the wrong thing to ask. "Because the evil spoons were attacking the fried chicken of Japan. NOW WE ICE SKATE!" Flying blocks of ice appeared in the sky, and skates appeared on the cats' paws. They were teleported to the ice blocks. Donutstar spun 50 times and shoved Tigerstar. Tigerstar fell into a pile of breadsticks. 15 seconds later, Mistyflower landed next to him. "Tigerstar...Donutstar...spinning 50...shove..." Apparently, Donutstar had shoved Mistyflower harder than she had shoved Tigerstar. Another 15 seconds later, a ThunderClan cat landed on both of them. "I AM A SURVIVOR OF THE INSANITY TABLE! YES! I'M SANE!" Tigerstar and Mistyflower stared at the cat. "Seriously, I'm sane. My name's Lilybreeze." Tigerstar was happy that there was another sane cat. "You said something about the insanity table?" Mistyflower asked Lilybreeze. Lilybreeze shuddered. "Donutstar's built a machine that makes cats insane." Tigerstar and Mistyflower were frozen with fear again.


	7. Chapter 7

Tigerstar, Mistyflower, and Lilybreeze were all ThunderClan prisoners. Lilybreeze was from ThunderClan, but Donutstar treated her like a prisoner because she was sane. Donutstar bounced up to the three cats, flipped, and ate a taco. "WE WILL HAVE RANDOM EVENTS DAILY! LIKE THE YOGA AND ICE SKATING!" Donutstar yelled. "WE SHOULD HAVE ALL THESE EVENTS!" Tigerstar, Mistyflower, and Lilybreeze stared at Donutstar. The last two random events resulted in Donutstar throwing them into piles of something. "I'M GOING TO MAKE THE EVENT SCHEDULE!" Donutstar jumped onto a random plane, and it crashed. When it crashed, donuts exploded everywhere and Donutstar teleported to a random Africa somewhere on Planet Picklerandomness. Then she teleported back. Tigerstar, Mistyflower, and Lilybreeze stared at her.

"I FINISHED TODAY'S EVENT SCHEDULE!" Donutstar flipped and flew through a donut. She somehow jumped through the grass. She teleported back to the ThunderClan camp. Event schedules floated down from the sky. "EACH DAY WILL HAVE A MAIN EVENT AND TWO SIDE EVENTS!" Donutstar somehow jumped through a pickle.

Main Event: Apple Fight

Side Event 1: Slapping Tigerstar With Random Objects

Side Event 2: Rice Eating Contest

"'Slapping Tigerstar With Random Objects'?" Tigerstar read. He didn't want to be slapped with random objects. Apples appeared in the sky. "TIME FOR THE APPLE FIGHT!" Donutstar somehow jumped through an apple. Tigerstar, Mistyflower, and Lilybreeze were teleported to Planet Picklerandomness with all the other cats. Apple guns and swords appeared. Donutstar ate 3 apple guns. "FIGHT!" Donutstar picked up an apple sword and hit Tigerstar with it. Tigerstar turned into pixels and then went back to normal. "WHAT WAS THAT?" he screamed. "AN APPLE SWORD!" Donutstar screamed back. Donutstar somehow jumped through her apple sword. Tigerstar picked up an apple sword and hit Donutstar with it. Donutstar made an elephant noise and somehow jumped through Tigerstar. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, TIGERGREEN? THAT IS THE SWORD OF RANDOMNESS!" Tigerstar jumped back and dropped the sword. Donutstar took the sword and made it invincible. Then, she threw an apple at Tigerstar. The apple exploded, unexploded, turned pink, turned into lemonade, and turned into a potion. Mistyflower saw Donutstar throw the apple and ran to help Tigerstar. Tigerstar was scared the forest would hate him, but most cats weren't sane enough to hate him. Mistyflower dived in front of Tigerstar and smashed the potion. Donutstar threw another apple, which turned into another potion. Mistyflower got some of the potion in her mouth. She collapsed and muttered things like, "The sauce is out to get me..." Tigerstar threw an apple at Donutstar. It turned purple. Donutstar caught it in her mouth. She ate it and turned purple. She fired multiple apples at Tigerstar with an apple gun. The apples turned into apple unicorns. Donutstar somehow jumped through an apple unicorn. Mistyflower sat up and saw Tigerstar. Her eyes shone with hearts. "DONUTSTAR! YOU GAVE MISTYFLOWER A LOVE POTION?!" Tigerstar tripped over a random apple rainbow. The apple war ended, and Donutstar was the winner. She had an apple in her mouth, and her fur was green and puffy where apples had hit her. Everyone teleported back to the forest.

"TIME FOR THE SIDE EVENTS! SLAPPING TIGERSTAR WITH RANDOM OBJECTS!" Donutstar somehow jumped through a fish and slapped Tigerstar with it. Mistyflower slapped him with herself. "I LOVE YOU!" Tigerstar hated Donutstar for giving Mistyflower a love potion. Popcornpaw slapped Tigerstar with a giant color-changing double rainbow. "POPCORNPAW, YOU HAVE BEEN GREAT IN THE ART OF RANDOMNESS! I, DONUTSTAR, LEADER OF TACO-CLAN, CALL UPON MY WARRIOR ANCESTORS TO LOOK DOWN ON THIS APPRENTICE. SHE HAS WORKED HARD TO UNDERSTAND RANDOMNESS. POPCORNPAW, YOU WILL NOW BE KNOWN AS POPCORNBUTTER. GOOD JOB SLAPPING TIGERSTICK!" Popcornbutter slapped Tigerstar with a spoon. Cats slapped Tigerstar with random frogs, mice, and limes. "OKAY, TIME FOR THE NEXT EVENT! RICE EATING CONTEST!" Rice mountains appeared above them and fell on them. The cats ate and ate-except for Tigerstar, Mistyflower, and Lilybreeze. Mistyflower was licking Tigerstar's head. "TIGERTREE, EAT SOME RICE!" Donutstar yelled. Donutstar somehow jumped through a grain of rice. She flipped and shoved Tigerstar into the rice mountains. The mountains flew into the air and fell through the ground. Then they teleported back. "EAT THE RICE! EAT IT!" Donutstar screamed, shoving Tigerstar's face into the rice mountain. Donutstar somehow jumped through a closed window without breaking it. "EAT ZE RIIIIICE!" Donutstar shoved Tigerstar's face into the rice mountain over and over. Soon, the cats had eaten all the rice. "THE RICE!" Pretzelpie screamed. "RICE HIGH!" Only these cats could get high on rice. The cats jumped around and had random spazzes. Mistyflower's love potion wore off when she was licking Tigerstar. She stared at him awkwardly and said, "Umm...why was I doing that?" Tigerstar sighed. "Donutstar gave you a love potion." Donutstar somehow jumped through herself. "GOOD NIGHT KITTYPETS!" Random Twolegs appeared and petted the cats. Then they disappeared. "GOOD NIGHT CATS! SEE YOU IN THE TACO!" Donutstar made a donut, and then she passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Tigerstar, Mistyflower, and Lilybreeze woke up with schedules on their faces. They were pink and sparkling.

Main Event: Jumping

Side Event 1: Befriending Unicorns

Side Event 2: Studying Snowflakes

Tigerstar didn't think this could be that bad, but Donutstar was in charge of it. That couldn't be good. Donutstar saw the three cats awake and went to join them. "Hello! The celery of Planet Picklerandomness wants to see you three." Tigerstar, Mistyflower, and Lilybreeze were teleported to Planet Picklerandomness. They stood in a giant room, filled with piles of celery. The celery turned pink and shot an apple at Mistyflower. It turned into a carpet, a banana, a random pink sparkly cat, and a love potion. It flew into Mistyflower's mouth and she looked at Tigerstar. "NOT AGAIN!" screamed Tigerstar. Mistyflower's eyes became heart-shaped. She started chasing Tigerstar everywhere he tried to run. Donutstar randomly appeared and somehow jumped through celery. Donutstar started chasing Mistyflower. Lilybreeze started chasing Donutstar. Celery started chasing Lilybreeze. Donutstar flew into the air and ate the celery. Then all four cats teleported back to the ThunderClan camp. Donutstar made a screaming duck noise and ran over to two cats. Tigerstar noticed that their scents were ThunderClan and RiverClan. "Oh no, here comes Donutstar." one whispered. "RUNNINGFLOWER! TAWNYPOOL! HOW ARE YOU?" The cat who whispered jumped back, but the other cat stayed put. She said, "Hi! As you know, I'm Tawnypool! As you know, this is Runningflower!" Tawnypool shoved Runningflower toward Donutstar. Tigerstar and Lilybreeze stared at the three cats. Mistyflower was too busy nuzzling Tigerstar to pay attention. "Hi, Runningflower. Welcome to ThunderClan territory!" Runningflower looked confused. "Donutstar, I'm a ThunderClan warrior." "YOU AREN'T PART OF MY CLAN, RUNNINGFLOWER! Hi, Tawnypool. Welcome to ThunderClan territory!" Tawnypool jumped over Runningflower. "Hi, Donutstar. Welcome to RiverClan territory!" Tigerstar remembered that RiverClan had also gone insane. Tawnypool jumped over Runningflower again and said, "I am Tawnypool, medicine cat of bacon and RiverClan!" Donutstar spoke next. "Runningflower, there's something familiar about you..." Runningflower had an odd expression. "I'm part of ThunderClan, Donutstar." Donutstar somehow jumped through a random brick and said, "Hmmmmm...okay. YOU ARE RUNNINGFLOWER OF THUNDER-CLAN!" Tawnypool sniffed Tigerstar, Mistyflower, and Lilybreeze. "Mistyflower!" Mistyflower jumped back. "What are you doing here?" Tawnypool asked. "Donutstar took me as a prisoner." "Well, we are leaving now. Bye Donutstar!" Tawnypool looked at Tigerstar. "Bye bacon!" Tigerstar sighed and looked at Mistyflower. The second love potion apparently wore off. A she-cat named Tigerpumpkin randomly appeared and swatted a fly. Then she disappeared. "Umm...okay..." Tigerstar said. He noticed that Tawnypool, Mistyflower, and Runningflower were inside a giant pink sparkly bubble. Lilybreeze took a deep breath and said, "Donutstar, why are you kidnapping all these cats?" Of course, Lilybreeze got an answer that made no sense. "Because it's not right to make a burrito and throw it at a mirror so the mirror screams and throws a burrito at you." Tigerstar sighed, felt a sharp pain, and randomly passed out.

When Tigerstar woke, the first thing he saw was an apple flying toward Donutstar. It turned into an orange, a piece of gum, a tiny tree, a pickle, and a love potion. It landed in Donutstar's mouth. There were several cats around, but the first cat she saw was Tigerstar. Donutstar's eyes became heart-shaped and she nuzzled Tigerstar. Leafpickle bounced over with another potion. "I found a cure!" She shoved it in Donutstar's mouth. She stopped loving Tigerstar and slapped him. "TO THE EVENTS!" Donutstar screamed. "MAIN EVENT: JUMPING! JUMP OVER THE FREE TOMATO WALRUSES!" Tigerstar tried to jump over the free tomato walrus, but it shot a tomato at his face and he crashed into a tree. Runningflower jumped over the tomato walrus, but she ended up in a taco blanket. Tawnypool jumped over it and threw a green lemon at it. Mistyflower jumped over it, but she was glued to a tree. Lilybreeze jumped over the tomato walrus, but it shot an apple at her, which thankfully didn't turn into a love potion. Donutstar flew over it and made it disappear. "NOW JUMP THROUGH THIS TREE!" Donutstar somehow jumped through the tree. Tigerstar, Runningflower, Tawnypool, Mistyflower, and Lilybreeze stared at her. Then a weird force made them jump through the tree. Potatoes appeared, then disappeared. The five prisoners just stared at each other. Donutstar said, "Before the side events, I would like to announce the arrival of Tawnypool and Runningflower." The ThunderClan cats cheered. Runningflower said, "This is not an arrival! I am a ThunderClan warrior!" Tawnypool jumped over Runningflower.

"NOW, SIDE EVENTS! BEFRIENDING UNICORNS!" Unicorns appeared everywhere. A unicorn sniffed Tigerstar and spit out a rainbow. Tigerstar tripped over the rainbow. Tawnypool was trying to copy a unicorn's noises. Runningflower backed away from a unicorn. The unicorn just gave her random corn and turned into corn. It was a cornicorn. A unicorn made Mistyflower and Lilybreeze fall into a pool. They climbed out and ran toward Tigerstar. Donutstar somehow jumped through a unicorn. Mistyflower and Lilybreeze crashed into Tigerstar. The unicorns got huge and sparkly. They gave everyone rainbows and disappeared.

"LAST EVENT OF THE DAY! SNOWFLAKE STUDYING!" Lab coats and goggles appeared on all the cats. It started snowing, and Donutstar somehow jumped through a snowflake. Huge snow piles appeared. Donutstar flipped, spun, and shoved Tigerstar into a pile of snow. Tigerstar could barely breathe. Then, he was teleported to Tawnypool and Runningflower. Tawnypool studied him like he was a snowflake. Tawnypool duct-taped Runningflower to a chair so she couldn't get out of studying the snowflakes. The snowflakes kept disappearing and reappearing for no reason. Fire ants rode on the snowflakes. Every cat except the prisoners went crazy over snowflakes for no reason.

After the events, the cats had a party. Donutstar somehow jumped through Tawnypool. Tawnypool flew over a tree and brought back tacos. Everyone ate the tacos. Donutstar screamed, "TACO WALRUS TOMATO BLANKETS!" Then she passed out, like she did almost every night. Tigerstar, Mistyflower, Lilybreeze, Runningflower, and Tawnypool fell asleep in the middle of the camp.


	9. Chapter 9

When Tigerstar woke up, he was surrounded by donuts and Mistyflowers. One of them said, "Help! Donutstar cloned me!" Tigerstar guessed that that was the real Mistyflower. The Mistyflower clones ran around Tigerstar screaming, "FREE TOMATO WALRUSES!" The clones disappeared, and Mistyflower and Tigerstar just stared at each other. Donutstar flew down from the sky and came between Tigerstar and Mistyflower. "MISTYFLOWER!" she screamed. Mistyflower jumped back. Donutstar stood in front of Mistyflower. A pole slowly floated down from the sky above Mistyflower. It stopped when it was above Mistyflower. A box came out from the pole and landed on top of Mistyflower. Tigerstar ran over and tried to help her, but Donutstar trapped him in a big pink sparkly bubble. Tigerstar could only watch as the box flew away with Mistyflower. Donutstar let him out of the bubble. "WHERE IS SHE?" Tigerstar screamed. "I don't know." said Donutstar. "HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW?" Tigerstar was slapped. "Because I don't know. TACOS!" Donutstar made a taco appear, and she jumped through it. Then she randomly slapped herself. She muttered something and walked into her den, looking angry. Tigerstar followed her because he was curious about what put her into this mood. Was Donutstar like this because she was insane, or was there something bothering her? In Donutstar's den, Tigerstar sat down and said, "Is everything okay?" Donutstar didn't reply. She stared at the wall, lost in thought. "Donutstar?" Donutstar muttered something and curled up in her nest. She was asleep in under a minute. Tigerstar stared at her, thinking. He shook his head and went to the middle of the camp to sit. Lilybreeze, Runningflower, and Tawnypool sat next to him. Tawnypool said something about bacon trees. Tigerstar stared at the sky and wondered what happened to Mistyflower.

Donutstar came out of her den and called the Clan. The ThunderClan cats bounced over, but Donutstar looked like she wasn't in a bouncy mood. She said, "Events are cancelled until further notice." The prisoners, except for Tawnypool, cheered. Donutstar continued. "But, when we start the events again, we will have double events." Donutstar dismissed the Clan and walked into her den. Tigerstar was actually worried about Donutstar. She hadn't acted insane since that morning. Tigerstar walked into Donutstar's den. Donutstar was staring at the wall again. Tigerstar asked her, "Do you know anything about Mistyflower's location?" Donutstar kept staring at the wall. "Something's bothering you, Donutstar. Every cat can tell. Why are you like this?" Donutstar sighed. "Leave me alone." she said. Tigerstar was confused. He said, "I want to go look for Mistyflower." Donutstar walked past him and out of her den. Tigerstar followed her out. Donutstar made a box appear. "What are you doing?" said Tigerstar. "What I did to Mistyflower." said Donutstar. She got in the box and it flew away. Tigerstar stared at the sky in shock. He looked in the direction that Donutstar and Mistyflower had flown in boxes. He needed to find them. Even though Donutstar was insane, ThunderClan couldn't manage without a leader. Tigerstar looked around for Lemoncat, Donutstar's deputy. He found Lemoncat and left her in charge. Then, he set off in the direction Donutstar and Mistyflower flew.

Tigerstar had been walking for a while. He came across a tree with rainbow pears. He climbed the tree and looked around. A fox jumped into the tree. Tigerstar hissed and attacked it. The fox screamed like a duck and ran away. Tigerstar was confused. How was the cats' insanity spreading to other animals? He kept going forward to look for Donutstar and Mistyflower. He wondered where they were, and if they were okay.

Back at the ThunderClan camp, Tawnypool was jumping over Runningflower. "Stop jumping over me." Runningflower said. Lemoncat called the Clan together. Runningflower wondered why Donutstar hadn't called the Clan. "Kitties of TacoClan! Donutstar and Mistyflower have disappeared! Tacos!" The cats looked confused. "Tigerstart went to look for them." The cats meowed about random marshmallows. Watermelon and shiny silver pickles rained down from the sky. The cats ate it and did random dances. Runningflower climbed a random tree and stared around at the cats for a while. Then, she was knocked out of the tree by a cat springing onto a branch. "Sorry, I didn't see you. Cats of ThunderClan!" The ThunderClan cats gathered. "WindClan have gone insane! You must help us!" Runningflower climbed back into the tree. The cat who knocked her over was a WindClan cat. Runningflower sat next to the cat and whispered, "ThunderClan's insane. And so is RiverClan." The WindClan cat looked shocked. "Then why aren't you insane?" he asked. "There are some prisoners that can't leave ThunderClan territory. We've tried, and it's impossible. I'm Runningflower, and the other prisoners are Tawnypool, Mistyflower, Lilybreeze, and Tigerstar." The WindClan cat was speechless for a moment. Then he said, "I'm Cloudruffle." Cloudruffle and Runningflower jumped out of the tree. Then, they heard a voice.

"THE SHADOW HAS HEARD YOU!" A ShadowClan cat flew into the ThunderClan camp. He made a taco appear and disappear. "I'M OCEANBREEZE!" he screamed. Oceanbreeze landed near Runningflower and stared at her. Runningflower walked away.

Tigerstar looked around. He was in a huge grassy clearing surrounded by forest. He stopped to rest and hunt. He spotted a mouse near him. The mouse saw Tigerstar and lied down. Tigerstar was confused. Why were other animals insane? Tigerstar killed the mouse and ate it. He quickly fell asleep, exhausted from the long journey. When he woke, it was night. He walked around the huge clearing for a while. Then, Tigerstar saw a box near the middle of the clearing.


	10. Character Appearances

**So I thought I should post what all the characters look like in case you were wondering, so here they are!**

**Donutstar- white with light blue eyes**

**Mistyflower- silver with light brown patches, pale green eyes**

**Lilybreeze- light brown tabby with green eyes**

**Runningflower- tabby with ice blue eyes**

**Tawnypool- calico with green eyes**

**Cloudruffle- White with light gray spots, green eyes**

**Oceanbreeze- silver tabby with blue eyes**


	11. Chapter 10

**Yes, I know I labeled this Chapter 10. "Character Appearances" isn't going to really count as a chapter.**

Tigerstar stared at the box. He wondered if one of the missing cats was inside it. He cautiously nudged the box open, and Donutstar was inside it, curled up and sleeping. Tigerstar nudged her with a paw. Donutstar woke and looked around. "Hello, Tigerstar." Tigerstar was very worried about Donutstar. He wasn't really worried when Donutstar was insane, but now she was acting normal-that wasn't her normal. Donutstar got out of the box and stretched. Tigerstar asked her, "Where's Mistyflower?" Donutstar shook herself and said, "I don't know." Then she jumped into a nearby tree and looked around. Tigerstar looked around for a place where he and Donutstar could shelter. He spotted a cave not too far from the edge of the clearing. He went over to the cave and went inside. It looked like a good place to shelter. Tigerstar went back to Donutstar, who had started looking for prey. Normally, she would make a random taco appear, but she seemed to have lost her weirdness. Tigerstar and Donutstar hunted for a while, and Tigerstar found a small river for them to drink from. Then, they went to the cave to sleep. Tigerstar was exhausted, and he really wanted to sleep, but he lay watching Donutstar stare at the night sky full of stars. She sighed and went to sleep. Tigerstar wondered when he would get answers to his questions.

Runningflower was asleep in the middle of the ThunderClan camp. Tawnypool ate a banana and poked Runningflower. "Poke poke poke poke poke poke!" Tawnypool said as she poked Runningflower again and again. Runningflower blinked and stared at Tawnypool for a few seconds. Then she went back to sleep. Tawnypool kept poking Runningflower. "What?" Runningflower said. "We're going to the Candy Stone! It's all sparkly and rainbowy!" Tawnypool flew around a tree. "Why?" Runningflower said, half asleep. "It's the half moon! Bye!" Tawnypool left, and Runningflower went back to sleep.

At the Candy Stone, Tawnypool, Leafpickle, Starbreeze, and Lightshadow gathered to share dreams with StarClan. Starbreeze was the WindClan medicine cat, and Lightshadow was ShadowClan's. The medicine cats touched the stone and were sent into dreams. The medicine cats all had the same dream. They sat in a tree in a forest full of badgers. One of them said, "I am Miscellaneous Badger number 67, an awesome female badger. Welcome to the forest of badgers!" The badgers cheered. "Why are we here, in the Badger Forest?" Starbreeze asked. "The Badger Forest is different from the Sock Forest, because we are not socks." The medicine cats were speechless. After a while, Starbreeze said, "What are you talking about, you donut?" Miscellaneous Badger number 67 turned into a donut and back into a badger. "I am talking about Donutstar, Mistyflower, and Tigerstar. They are in great danger." Lightshadow jumped out of the tree and went up to Miscellaneous Badger number 67. "Didn't you hear Starbreeze? What are you talking about, you donut?" Miscellaneous Badger number 67 turned into a donut and back into a badger. Tawnypool stepped forward into the air, but she didn't fall. "What does the Sock Forest have to do with this?" Miscellaneous Badger number 67 stared at her. "The Sock Forest is a real place. Donutstar, Mistyflower, and Tigerstar are in great danger." Leafpickle jumped out of the tree. "What are they in danger from?" Another badger stepped forward. "I am Miscellaneous Badger number 63, an awesome female badger. We have one more message for you. Leafpickle, Tawnypool, you may or may not be immune." All four medicine cats stared at Miscellaneous Badger number 63. "Immune to what?" All the medicine cats asked this at the same time. The Badger Forest faded into darkness. Lightshadow, Tawnypool, Starbreeze, and Leafpickle were in front of the Candy Stone. Even though they were all insane, they knew there was danger ahead.

Tigerstar woke up. He saw Donutstar asleep on the other side of the cave. He wondered, as he always did, why Donutstar had sent herself away. She blinked and got up. "Hello Tigerstar." Tigerstar was about to reply when he heard something outside the cave. He carefully crept out of the cave and saw a box, the same as the one Donustar flew in. "Mistyflower?" The box moved a little. Tigerstar nudged it open. Mistyflower fell out of it, looking relieved. She saw Tigerstar and looked calmer. "Tigerstar! What are you doing here?" Tigerstar was aware that Donutstar was watching them. "I wanted to look for you and Donutstar." Mistyflower looked confused. "Donutstar?" Tigerstar sighed. "It's a long story." Mistyflower jumped into a tree and looked around. She spotted a mouse in the grassy clearing and caught it. Tigerstar and Mistyflower went to the cave where Donutstar was. Donutstar looked exhausted, even though they had woken up not too long ago. Tigerstar also felt a strange wave of exhaustion. He curled up in a corner of the cave and was asleep soon.

Leafpickle was nudged awake by Popcornbutter. "Leafpickle. The RANDOMNESS!" Leafpickle got up, stretched, and came out of her den. She found ThunderClan's deputy, Lemoncat, and went over to her. Tigerstar had left Lemoncat in charge when he went to find Donutstar and Mistyflower. "Lemoncat," Leafpickle said, "I have to bring a message to Donutstar." Lemoncat said, "But, you don't know where she is!" Leafpickle looked confident and determined, and Lemoncat saw there was no use arguing. "Go ahead, and stay safe." she said. Leafpickle left Clan territory and set off into the depths of the forest. She arrived at night, when Donutstar, Mistyflower, and Tigerstar were asleep. She nudged Donutstar and the two went to the edge of the grassy clearing. Leafpickle told Donutstar about last night at the Candy Stone, and then went back to the Clans.

Tigerstar heard a yowl that jerked him awake. Donutstar was in the grassy clearing outside the cave. "Tigerstar! Come quick!" Tigerstar dashed over to Donutstar. Donutstar was sitting over a heap of silver and light brown fur. It moved sharply and was covered with cuts. Tigerstar stared in horror. "Mistyflower!"


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy, and I haven't had many ideas. But the chapter's here now. Enjoy it!**

Tigerstar felt relieved as Mistyflower's breathing became less sharp, and she was able to speak more clearly. "Mistyflower, what happened?" Tigerstar asked, concerned. "Donutstar...Leafpickle..." "Donutstar and Leafpickle were involved in this?" Tigerstar looked around for Donutstar, but he couldn't see her. Mistyflower got up after many tries. "Leafpickle was here...and Donutstar..." Tigerstar stared at Mistyflower. He wondered if she had the answers to his questions. "Why has Donutstar changed?" Mistyflower stared at Tigerstar. "I don't know, but Donutstar...she attacked me.

Runningflower and Tawnypool were carving blocks of ice. It was their punishment for Tawnypool's idea, dropping paint on Lemoncat. Lemoncat had made a sponge appear to clean her fur. "Runningflower, look, I made a unicorn!" She showed Runningflower her ice unicorn. Runningflower was carving a cat. Lilybreeze came over to Tawnypool and Runningflower. She said, "Why are you carving things out of ice?" Runningflower sighed. "Tawnypool dragged me into dropping paint on Lemoncat." Lilybreeze looked half sympathetic, half amused. A random Blackstar appeared and turned into celery. A random Brambleclaw appeared and ate the celery. Then the random Brambleclaw disappeared. Tawnypool, Runningflower, and Lilybreeze stared at each other. Tawnypool started carving an eye out of ice. Runningflower sighed and left the carving table. Lemoncat ran up to her. "Runningflower! Go back to the table and carve a snowflake!" Lemoncat flipped and shoved a pickle into a box. Runningflower stared for a few seconds, then went back to the carving table. Lemoncat jumped onto a huge rock and screamed, "YOU SHALL WORSHIP THE LEMONCAT!"

"Donutstar attacked you?! Why would she do that?" Tigerstar stared at Mistyflower. Mistyflower pointed toward the trees with her tail. "I think Donutstar went that way." Tigerstar and Mistyflower went into the trees. They found Donutstar in a tree, eating fried chicken. "Donutstar!" Tigerstar pounced on Donutstar. "Eerrrggghhh! Let go of me!" Mistyflower climbed a tree so she could jump and attack Donutstar if she tried to escape. "Donutstar! Why did you try to hurt me?" Mistyflower said. "Because...because..." Donutstar struggled and tried to free herself. "Why?!" screamed Tigerstar. Donutstar stopped struggling. "Throw me off a cliff nine times." she said. Tigerstar told Donutstar, "Make a cage appear first." Donutstar made a cage appear. Tigerstar shoved her in it. "Hey! Let me out so I can jump off a cliff!" Mistyflower said, "She needs to see Leafpickle..." Tigerstar agreed. He said, "Donutstar, we'll let you out of the cage if you make a flying carpet appear." Donutstar made a flying carpet appear. "Now, let me out!" Tigerstar and Mistyflower ignored her and dragged her cage onto the flying carpet. They sat on the flying carpet and it lifted up into the air. Donutstar hissed at Tigerstar. The carpet flew back to the ThunderClan camp.

Runningflower was very happy because she and Tawnypool were allowed to stop carving ice blocks. Runningflower heard a strange yowling and looked up. She saw a flying carpet. It landed near the edge of the camp. Runningflower recognized Mistyflower, Tigerstar, and Donutstar, who was in a cage. Runningflower ran over to them. "You're back!" she yelled. "We have a problem with Donutstar." Tigerstar said. "Insanity has insanely overcome her and she insanely got out of insanity, so she insanely needs to see insane Leafpickle of insanity. Um...what did I just say?" Lemoncat ran over to Tigerstar and laughed hysterically. She pounced on him and gave him a chocolate covered blueberry. Mistyflower sighed and dragged Donutstar's cage to Leafpickle's den. Leafpickle was pacing around her den saying, "We may or may not be immune...we may or may not be immune..." Mistyflower stepped in front of Leafpickle. "AAH! MISTYFLOWER! YOU SCARED ME!" Mistyflower sighed. "Donutstar...isn't herself." Donutstar growled. "I'm myself as much as you're yourself." Leafpickle and Mistyflower stared at her. Mistyflower said, "Then why did you try to kill me?" Donutstar and Leafpickle stared at each other. "Um, we have no response. NOW LISTEN TO THIS SONG!" Leafpickle said. She put on a random song. It was a very weird song. It said, 'Why am I a prisoner of love? I can't stand to watch this, I can't stand to be here, I have to escape. Escape this prison, this cage, why am I a prisoner...in my heart?' Donutstar glared at Leafpickle. "What did I do?" said Leafpickle. "Think, Leafpickle. Think." Mistyflower was confused. Donutstar and Leafpickle barely thought. Leafpickle's eyes got wide. "I'm a terrible medicine cat!" she yelled. Mistyflower screamed, "WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Leafpickle said, "We have secrets...too many secrets." Donutstar hissed at Leafpickle. "Why did you tell that to Mistyflower?" Mistyflower sighed. "Why isn't this normal? Insane is normal. But insane isn't normal, but Donutstar's normal is insane, I should stop talking." Leafpickle and Donutstar looked at each other. Tigerstar walked in and said, "What's going on? I heard hissing, growling, and screaming. Mistyflower sighed. "They're keeping secrets." Donutstar randomly yowled. Tigerstar sighed. "What secrets are you keeping?" He walked to Donutstar's cage. "What secrets?" Donutstar shrank away from Tigerstar. "NOTHING!" Tigerstar sighed again. "Donutstar, you're hiding something." Donutstar looked like she was about to explode. "I LOVE YOU!" she screamed. "WHAT?!" Tigerstar screamed. Leafpickle shoved her face in a pillow and tried to pretend that she wasn't there. Mistyflower tried and failed to calm everyone down. Donutstar hit her head against the cage. "What?" Tigerstar said, more calmly. Donutstar sighed. "I love you." Tigerstar sighed. "Why?" Donutstar stared at him. "I don't know, I just...Leafpickle?" Leafpickle stopped shoving her face in a pillow. "I'm confused..." She shoved her face in a pillow again. Donutstar broke out of the cage. "Fine, I'll tell you how I felt."


End file.
